


Hand in Hand

by HersheyHenry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Autism, Autism Meltdown, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Akechi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersheyHenry/pseuds/HersheyHenry
Summary: Goro has a meltdown after sensory overload. Akira helps him out.Please read notes at the beginning!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is very OOC! I wrote it to comfort myself after I myself had a meltdown!  
> If I used any wrong tags, please tell me! :) Title is the name of a Miku song <3
> 
> Disclaimers: I have never written a fic including an autistic character before... His meltdown is exactly like how mine are! This is my headcanon! I put a lot of effort into this but I don't like how I wrote it... I promise this is not how I normally write!

Today was an okay day, nothing bad in particular had happened at school and the train ride over was relatively decent as well… He has been using the earbuds Akira gave him to listen to the playlist (consisting entirely of seemingly upbeat Hatsune Miku songs) his boyfriend made for him. Everything was fine. Until he got to Yongen-Jaya. It started raining, so his clothes got soaked and stuck to his skin. He stepped in a puddle outside of the café and water splashed onto his leg and got onto his sock. To top it all off, when he finally got into Leblanc, there were three people in one of the booths. Talking loudly. Putting cups down too hard. Spoons tapping their plates. It went right to his head and he trudged up the stairs to the attic before he broke down right then and there. He sat down, taking his coat and shoes off. He flopped back, watching Morgana sleep.

He was playing on his phone while he waited for Akira to close up. He messed up in his game, then he lost. It made him a little upset, but they way his hands shook wasn’t as bad as it could be. Then the people downstairs said laughed. Someone had dropped their cup onto their plate and put their spoon in it, resulting in what Goro considered the World’s Worst Noise. He gripped his phone tight. He wanted to launch it across the room and shake the pillow that damn cat was napping on. Instead, Goro slammed his phone into the mattress and punched his legs with the sides of his fists, screaming quietly. The people downstairs had said their goodbyes to the barista before laughing their way out and into the street. He screamed as his hits got harder, “Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!” With one final slam, his whole body started to shake as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The sounds woke Morgana up. He was staring at Goro until the boy hunched over and hugged himself, gloved fingers digging into his arms and letting out a horrid, quiet sound. He sighed, hopping off the bed and sauntering downstairs. Morgana said while he hopped onto the bar and sat down. Akira had just closed the café and finished with the dishes, so all he had to do now was clean the floor.

“Akechi’s crying again. You might wanna hurry up down here and make sure he’s okay.” Akira frowned, pushing his glasses up with the back of his hand. “Is he just crying? What was he doing before it happened?” They heard stomping and a long whine come from the attic. Morgana tilted his head, tail thumping against the counter quietly. “I was asleep… But I woke up after he slammed his phone on the bed, I think. He didn’t do anything besides hug himself, too.” 

Akira nodded. “I’ll head up in a m-“ Another stomp accompanied by a muffled sob of pain made its way down. Now _that_ fully got his attention. “Fuck, Goro! I’m coming, baby!” Akira yelled, dropping the mop to the ground and running over to the stairs. He ran up the stairs two at a time, hands grabbing the banister so he wouldn’t fall. His boyfriend must’ve heard him since he was staring at him, still curled in on himself with shaking legs. His left glove was gone, revealing the fresh bites on his hand. “A-Aki-ra…” Goro cried harder, throwing his arms out and making grabbing motions with his hands. The raven ran up and let himself be enveloped in a tight hug. Akira held him as best as he could in his position and cooed, "You’re home now, it’s okay. It’s okay. They’re gone now- I promise.”

The two boys held each other in complete silence for a while. Akira waited (forever) until he let up his tight grip on his waist to get onto his knees and look up at him. He gently grabbed Goro’s left hand and kissed over the new marks, squeezing lightly to reassure his boyfriend. Akira started speaking softly, “Let me go make you coffee, okay? Can you wait up here for me to come back? It won’t take long; I promise.” he didn’t get a reply other than Goro’s pained stare. He carefully wiped his face off with his apron. “I can get you some curry too, if you’re hungry.” Akira kissed his forehead and walked backwards towards the stairs. “You can go get one of the toys off my desk if you need to. I’ll be right back, baby.”

Goro dug his fingers into his legs, thighs pressing together and teeth biting into his bottom lip. He glanced over at the desk, staring at all the weird figures and plushes his boyfriend had collected over the years. He saw them every time he came over, but one was new… It looked like a little, multi-colored worm plush. Goro wanted it. He also felt as if he would collapse if he stood up. Instead, stared at it longingly as he waited for Morgana to hop back up on the bed so he could hold his soft paws. Morgana didn’t like it one bit but he’d feel too bad if he yanked them out of the teen’s shaking hands. 

Five minutes later, Akira came back up the stairs with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. He sat them on his shelf before he pressed a soft kiss to Goro’s temple. “I’m back. Are you doing okay?” The brunette nodded, finally letting go of the cat’s paws and reaching out to grab his boyfriend again. To his dismay, Akira backed out of his reach. “Not yet, Mister Ace Detective. Are you good with sound right now?” He already had his phone out, presumably pulling up the playlist he had made for Goro. He side-eyed him, waiting for his approving glare before he played one of their playlists (titled “goro’s soft emergency mix”). Afterwards, he handed Goro the cup and climbed onto the bed with the plate carefully. 

Akira let him eat and drink in peace while he examined his phone. Goro didn’t say anything, but he heard his feet tapping against the floor to the beat. Akira never asked about what caused his meltdowns, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t care. Akira nodded to himself as he shut the phone off completely, shoving it under his pillow before shuffling to look at Goro. His boyfriend’s eyes were closed while he swayed back and forth to the song, holding his spoon in his mouth. Akira looked at the empty plate before he grabbed the almost empty cup of coffee and held it out to him. It startled the detective- Akira swears that if he didn’t know Goro like he did that those wide, crimson eyes would drill holes right through him.

Goro took the cup from Akira when he handed it to him again. He finished the rest of his coffee in one go and put the spoon and cup on the plate, careful not to make any evil clinking noises. The action still rang throughout his body and made him cringe. The raven took the plate and moved to get up once more- but a pair of shaking arms yanked him back. Akira felt Goro bury his face in the back of his shirt. “Stay…” the older boy whined. “I’m just going to go wash these, I’ll be right back.” When Akira placed a hand on top of one of Goro’s, he got a squeeze that knocked the air out of him. “Do it in the morning.” Akira sighed, putting everything back on his shelf. “You’re going to be the reason I have bugs in my room.” Goro muttered, “Call me, then. I’ll arrest them.”

Pulling Akira onto his lap, Goro nuzzled his face into his shirt. He loved the smell of LeBlanc on Akira- it genuinely felt like home to him. Akira pulled at his collar, “You should take this off, baby. It can’t be comfortable.” Goro tilted his head up, chin resting on Akira’s chest. “Mm, you just want me shirtless.” “I mean… yeah, always. But I bought those sheets you like, remember? It’ll feel better if this isn’t in the way… These too.” He pulled at his belt. The brunette pouted, “Stop trying to get me naked. I’m just a vulnerable young man.” Despite his complaints, he let Akira unbutton his shirt and pull it off. The thief threw it on top of his coat. Goro laid back and took his pants off, shuffling to push them down his hips and kicking them off his legs before Akira grabbed them and threw them as well.

They got under the blanket together, Goro snuggling into it and settling with a blissful smile. Akira pulled his boyfriend close to him, pressing kisses into his hair when he shoved his face in the crook of his neck. “Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” Goro gave a pleased hum in reply. He traced circles into his skin. “I love you-” The detective hummed again. “and I know that you love me too.” Hands found their way into Akira’s hair and pulled lightly. He didn’t put up a fight when he let his lover move his head back. “I do love you, silly.” he pressed their lips together. “Very much in fact. Thank you, Akira…” The thief grinned into Goro’s sweet kisses. “There’s no need to thank me. I love you-“ another kiss, “I’m glad I was able to help, honey.” Goro groaned, shoving Akira’s face away when he tried kissing him again. “Let’s go to bed before you get any more sappy, you idiot.”

When Akira finally gave up and rolled onto his back, Goro snuggled up to him and put his head on his chest. It was quiet for a moment, save for the soft music coming from his phone. Akira couldn’t help but smile when he heard his boyfriend’s sleepy voice cut through the silence. “I love you, darling. I’ll see you when you wake up…” and with just one last kiss to Akira’s chest, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like <:3c  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
